R5 FanFiction--Chapter 2 (The Dinner) Part 1
by Cupcakes88
Summary: This is the first real event in my fanfiction. The first post was just the exposition to get you in the mood of the story.


When the Lynches came over at 5:50, dinner was literally a 5 COURSE MEAL!

They had a little snack (appetizer) to hold them off until 6:10 (20 minute time span), salad, and then the entrée which was spaghetti and then you had you drink and both Emily and Kayla made a dessert. Emily made Brooklyns (the cookie brownies) which she cleverly named "Charlie Browns". Kayla and Lexi made their world-famous cupcakes. Everyone was dressed casual/semi-semi-formal.

Lexi wore a cute pale pink ensemble with pink, sparkly converse. store/product/69928/light-pink-heart-cutout-dress-with-fitted-bodice

Emily wore a short mint dress with white flats. store/product/78018/mint-turtle-neck-dress-with-cut-out-floral-crochet-detail

Emily wore a short light orange dress with a crisscrossed back tied with a bow.

store/product/70320/light-orange-sleeveless-mini-dress-with-open-cross-bow-back

Mack wore a short burgundy dress with a sparkly black belt with tan/white/lace overlay wedge heels.

?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2000075050&VariantID=

shoe/gefWB?edited=true

All the guys looked dashing and handsome and everything went peachy until Ryland saw Lexi…

"What's taking them so long, Mom? Michael complained.

"Calm down Michael. I'll go get them, Angie assured, come on girls everyone will be here in 5." Angie yelled down the

"We'll be out in a little, Mom!" Mack yelled back.

*DING DONG!*

"They're here girls!" Angie screamed.

"Coming!" Mack, Emily, and Kayla screamed back.

"Hi everyone! The girls welcomed. Riker and Rocky tried not to drool when they saw Emily and Kayla. Ryland walked in and looked around—but he didn't see Lexi.

"Alexis! Come on sweetie!" Angie summoned.

"Coming, coming, coming! Sorry I couldn't find Tip #86." She muttered totally frazzled and focused on icing her cupcakes.

"If she wouldn't have tried to go overboard she wouldn't have this problem!" Kayla sassed.

"Beautification of cupcakes takes time and precision." She preached.

"Emily get the drinks out, sweetheart." Angie said.

Lexi had on her long, ruffly, pink apron on top of her dress to avoid any mishaps. The apron was long enough to cover her dress so she wouldn't have icing all over it when she eats in front of Ryland and their family. When Lexi finally finished; she threw off her apron and hung it up in her bedroom. When she came back into the dining room she was frantically apologizing for being late and brushing off any crumbs from her dress.

"Sorry for being so late, I was just finishing up the cupcakes." She said still brushing crumbs off her clothes. She finished cleaning her dress and walked over towards the couch. When Ryland looked up from taking a sip of his Kool-Aid—he nearly choked. He began coughing and Riker knew exactly why, too.

"Sorry. Excuse me." He said a tad embarrassed. He looked at Lexi and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Dinner will be out in 10. Make yourselves at home. There are some drinks on the counter, too." Eric welcomed.

"So guys, how's the band?" Emily asked.

"It's going really well actually. We have a couple more shows to play then we take a small trip and we go back." Riker informed.

"That's awesome! So I hear Ryland's the unofficial manager?" Emily acknowledged. Everyone and Ryland laughed.

"Yea he sure is. Baby bro, is the big boss with the band!" Rocky teased his baby brother.

"Alright kids! We'll leave you guys while you enjoy your dessert and we'll be upstairs if you need us." Mrs. Krushena announced.

"YAH! Come on Kay, let's get the cupcakes and ice-cream." Lexi joyously exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down. Let's go." Kayla agreed.

"And I'll get mine." Emily added. The girls came back with a tray full of sweets for everyone. They went around the table one at a time passing out dessert. Emily went around first with the Charlie Browns that she topped with some melted baking chocolate. Then came around Lexi and Kayla with her cupcakes. Kayla gave Rocky the last cupcake and everyone went outside to play with their dog, Bailey. Bailey got hold of piece of cupcake, ate it, and went a little crazy. She ran right into Rocky and Rocky tripped, bumped into Kayla, and the cupcake landed icing first into his clothes.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Bailey, bad girl. Go to your house…now." Kayla said disappointed and worried. All Rocky could do was laugh.

"Yea. I'm fine he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I know this one was long so I divided it into 2 parts.


End file.
